Meeting Of The Wolves
by Wait.What
Summary: This has been taken from SaturnSetoSilvertail's account and is under new management. The MewMews get sucked into Naruto. ZakuZabu, MintHaku, IchiNaru, BeriSasu, PuddGaar, and NejiTen. Edited.
1. Falling Through

_**Meeting Of The Wolves**_

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned them, I don't.But soon, I shall get both Tokyo Mew Mew and Naruto! Laughs evily**

**Zubuza: O.O Okay, no more caffine for you.**

**Largo: She is not sugar-high enough! More Caffine! (Zabuza and Largo countinue to bicker)**

**Anyways, I apologize for any mispellings what-so-ever. **

_**Chapter One:**_ Landing

It was a warm day in Tokyo. Zakuro was doing a photoshoot before she went to Cafe Mew Mew. Mint was with her. Pudding and Berry were helping Ichigo with chores. And Lettuce was taking a nap. Ironicly, nothing had blew up, Lettuce hadn't tripped, Pudding hadn't done any damage to things while performing tricks, Berry and Ichigo hadn't had any panic attacks, Mint wasn't attached to Zakuro's arm for once, so Zakuro was free to do her photoshoot, and no creepy aliens had attacked.

But, as usual, something bad was going to happen. And it did. A black, swirly vortex (As in chpt. 1 of When MegaTokyo And Naruto Collide, and for those of you that have read it further than the first chapter, I did buy another portal opener.) opened in each of the places where the Mew Mews were. Everyone exept the Mew Mews screamed and ran.

The Mew Mews each walked up to the portal, each leading a diffrent place. Then a gaint hand came out and shoved them into the portals.

0-0-0-0-0

Zabuza and Haku were walking calmly to some random place. Then, two girls came crashing down on top of them out of nowhere.

"Ohmygod! Where are we?" Mint asked..

"On top of us." Was Haku's muffled reply. Mint looked down. So did Zakuro.

"Ohmygod! I am so sorry!" Mint said.

"What she said."Zakuro said.

"That's okay. I think." Haku said.

"Who are you and where did you come from?"Zabuza asked/barked, suspicous.

"Zakuro Fujiwara, Mint Azawa, and we're from Tokyo."Zakuro said, calmly.

0-0-0-0-0

Down Lettuce fell. Right on poor Kabuto.

"Ow!" They both said.

"Ohmygod! I'm sooooooo sorry!" Lettuce said, already apologizing. Then she relized something.

"Ohmygod! Where are my glasses?"

Kabuto sweatdropped. Then he handed Lettuce her glasses. They both got up.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! I am soooooo sorry for landing on you!" Lettuce apologized. Kabuto sweatdropped even more.

"That's okay. Errr, so who are you and where are you from?" Kabuto asked.

"Oh! I'm Lettuce! Who are you?"

"Kabuto."

0-0-0-0-0

Down went Pudding, Berry, and Ichigo. Right on top of poor Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara.

"OW!" They all said. Berry, Ichigo, and Pudding got off the poor boys who the author had decided to torture.

"Joy. Falling Fangirls." Sasuke said sarcasticly. Pudding helped Gaara up, Berry helped Sasuke up, and Ichigo helped Naruto up.

When Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke saw who fell on them they all thought basicly the same thing :_ Another person with pink hair. And another Naruto. And another...Smiling girl..._Was what Gaara and Sasuke thought.But here's what Naruto thought: _Oooo...Wonder if they'll treat me to ramen..._

"Sorry about falling on you." Ichigo said.

There was a long scilence.

"Sooooooo...What're your names?" Berry asked.

"Gaara."

"Naruto."

"Sasuke. And you?" Sasuke said.

"Pudding."

"Ichigo."

"Berry."

The boys sweatdropped. _Their names are all names of food..._They all thought.

"Sooooo...Where are you from?" Naruto asked.

"Tokyo."All three girls said at the same time.

_Where the hell is that?_ Sasuke and Gaara thought. _Ohh...Ice cream..._ Naruto thought, looking at the ice cream bar at the Ramen Shop.


	2. Information Given

_**Meeting Of The Wolves**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own two cats and a twlve pack of Dr. Pepper.**_

_**Chapter two: Information Given**_

♥♥♥♥♥

Zakuro and Mint had been traveling with Zabuza and Haku for a while.

Unfortunetly, you couldn't get Mint pryed off poor Haku even if you payed her a million bucks.

So poor Haku had to walk with Mint attached to his arm.

Zabuza didn't trust them all that much, but considering that Mint was hugging the living daylights out of Haku's arm, and that they didn't seem to have any weapons, he eased up a little.

**With Lettuce And Kabuto**

Kabuto had figured out that Lettuce was kinda clumsy.

Though it wasn't that hard to figure out since she tripped every five minutes or so.

Kabuto took Lettuce to Orochimaru's...uh...Office-type place. Kabuto knocked on the door that had snakes all over it.

"Enter." Orochimaru said from behind his desk. Kabuto and Lettuce walked in, and luckly Lettuce didn't trip.

Kabuto did, though.

"Kabuto, get up." Orochimaru commanded.

Kabuto got up.

"Who is this girl?" Orochimaru asked.

"Her name is Lettuce, sir." Kabuto felt kind of silly saying that. Lettuce bowed.

"Ah.Where is she from?"

"She says she's from Tokyo."

Lettuce nodded.

"Err...Okay.She will be staying with you at your apartment." _Where's Tokyo?_ Orochimaru thought.

Kabuto took Lettuce to his apartment and left.

**With Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Ichigo, Berry, and Pudding**

The six were going to the Hokage's office. All the way, Pudding kept doing tricks and stunts, even though they told her not to. Ichigo and Naruto were talking about random things, such as battles, favorite types of food, and the weather, Sasuke was quite all the way there, Gaara was actually not trying to kill Pudding when she acedently fell on him a few times, And Berry was thinking about the others and wondering if they were still in Tokyo.

They all got to the Hokage's office in about 15 minutes.

The door had the typical Konoha symbol. Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Come in." The Third Hokage said. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Berry, Ichigo, and Pudding walked in.

"Ah. Who are they?" The Third Hokage asked, nodding to Berry, Ichigo, and Pudding.

"Berry, Ichigo, and Pudding." Gaara said. The Hokage did a mini-sweatdrop.

"Okay.Where are they from?"

"We're from Tokyo, sir!" Berry said, smiling.

"Uh...Where's that?" The Hokage asked.

"Japan." Pudding said.

"And that is where?"

"Errr...In the Pacific Ocean?" Ichigo said, remebering Socail Studies. The Hokage sweatdropped. None of this was helping.

"Oh well.Ichigo will stay with Naruto, Berry will stay with Sasuke, and Pudding will stay with Gaara."

"Okay." Everyone said.

**With Zabuza, Haku, Zakuro, and Mint**

"Will you please get off of my arm? I lost feeling in it about an hour ago." Haku said to Mint.

Mint released Haku's arm and went to Zakuro's arm. This caused Zakuro, Zabuza, and Haku to sweatdrop.

Haku was happy Mint was off his arm, Zakuro was mildly annoyed, and Zabuza was mildly amused.

After a while, Zabuza and Haku stopped. Zakuro and Mint also stopped.

"We'll be spending the night here." Zabuza said.

Mint seemed a little shocked and Zakuro was like she usually was.

Zabuza, seeing the expession on Mint's face, said

"If you don't like it, you can leave."

"I'm staying if Zakuro's staying." Mint said.

"I'm staying." Zakuro said.

"Fine."

**With Lettuce and Kabuto**

Lettuce was cooking something. Luckly, when she brought it to Kabuto she didn't trip.

That is, until she was almost there.

Then she tripped and the food landed on Kabuto's face. Kabuto seemed a little annoyed.

"Ohmygod! I am soooooooo sorry!" Lettuce apologized.

"That's okay." Kabuto said after he cleaned all the food off his face and glasses.

**With Pudding And Gaara**

Pudding and Gaara were walking to the hotel Gaara and his siblings were staying at.

When Gaara and Pudding walked into the room, Temari and Kankuro were surprised.

"Who's the girl, Gaara?" Temari asked.

"I'm Pudding!" Pudding said happily.

Kankuro and Temari sweatdropped. Baki walked into the room.

"Who is this child?" Baki asked.

"Her name is Pudding." Temari answered.

"What's she doing here?"

"The Hokage said she had to stay with me." Gaara said.

"Err...Okay. Where's she from?"

"Some place called Tokyo."

Everyone except Pudding and Gaara sweatdropped. No one had ever heard of Tokyo.

**With Ichigo and Naruto**

Naruto unlocked his apartment door and walked in.

Ichigo walked in and sweatdropped at the sight.

Ramen cups were everywhere.

"Errr...I guess you can have my bed..."Naruto said.

"No, that's okay. I'll take the couch."Ichigo lied, hoping that shed get the bed. It didn't work.

"Okay!" Naruto said.

Ichigo sweatdropped again.

**With Sasuke and Berry**

Sasuke unlocked the door to his apartment.

Thankfully, it wasn't covered in Ramen cups.

Only the area around the trash can was.

"So, uh, I guess you get the bed?" Sasuke asked.

"Errr...I'll take the couch." Berry said, trying the same tactic as Ichigo. And it actaully worked.

"No, I'll take the couch."

"Oh, okay."

_**Edit, go thru, and post.**_


	3. Alien VS Mew Mew

_**Meeting Of The Wolves**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Deal with it.**_

_**Chapter 3:**_ Alien V.S. Mew Mew

♥♥♥♥

Mint was once again glued to poor Haku's arm.

And she had a really stupid look on her face, to boot. It was one of those looks that Sakura gave Sasuke. Haku had one of those Sasuke Annoyed looks.

Zakuro and Zabuza, who were walking behind them, were amused. It was about 5 in the morning.

"So, where are we headed?" Zakuro asked.

"Konoha." Zabuza replyed.

"Meh. Okay." Was Zakuro's response. Zabuza sweatdropped.

"So why are you coming with us, anyways?" Haku asked, annoyed at Mint.

"Safer in numbers." Was Zakuro's bored reply.Zabuza sweatdropped again. _Not one of the types that like to talk, eh?_ Zabuza thought.

_**CRASH!**_

They all heard a large crash. Mint released Haku's arm.

"Wha-what was that?" Mint asked.

"I dunno." Haku answered.

"Maybe we should check it out." Zakuro said mildly.

"Probobly just a wild animal." Zabuza said.

_**ROAR!**_

"Right.You're just scared." Zakuro said,"Come on, Mint." Zakuro walked in the direction of the roar with Mint following.

"Are you serious?" Haku asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Was the reply from Zakuro's departing back.

"Let's just leave them, Haku." Zabuza said.

"What? But..."

"Do you really want that girl hanging on your arm 24/7?"

"No."

"Then let's leave them."

"Fine."

Haku and Zabuza left.

**With Zakuro and Mint**

"Do you see it?" Mint asked.

"No, not yet."

Then they saw it. It was an alien.

"Wha?" Was Mint's shocked response.

"They even have them here.Mint, we have to go Tokyo Mew Mew."

"Y-yeah." Mint pulled out her pendent that she used for transformation."Mew Mew Mint Metamorphasis!"

Zakuro pulled out her pendent as well."Mew Mew Zakuro Metamophasis!"

When the light that had engulfed them was gone, the two girls stood strong in their Mew Mew forms.

"Shall we?" Mint asked.

"I guess." Was Zakuro's reply.(AN:This part comes from the english anime)

"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power In Your Face!" The two Mews said in unison.

**With Zabuza and Haku**

"Did you feel that?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, there's someone strong nearby. We should check it out to make sure it's not a hunter nin." Zabuza said.

Zabuza and Haku ran to where the strong presence was, only to find two girls that resembled Zakuro and Mint attacking a large creature that lookd like a gaint rabbit mixed with a Nidoran.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!"

The two attacks destroyed the creature and turned it into a rabbit and something that resemled a jellyfish.

A white light apeared and when it was gone, Zakuro and Mint stood in the girls places.

"Did you see that?" Haku asked.

"No.I was too busy watching those two girls kick the crap out of that mutant rabbit." Haku sweatdropped.

"That's what I was talking about."Haku said.

"Oh, sorry."

"So should we go back, Zakuro?" Mint asked.

"They're probibly not there anymore. Let's see if we can find anyone nearby and ask for directions to this 'Konoha' place and meet back here in an hour, okay?" Zakuro said.

Zakuro used a stick to make an x-mark on the ground to mark the place to meet up at.

Zakuro handed Mint a stick.

"Use this to mark your way back."

"Okay, Zakuro."

"Should we follow them?" Haku asked Zabuza.

"Might as well."


End file.
